devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mal Wrayburn
Mal Wrayburn is a sorcerer ally the Seelie Queen. Appearance Mal is pale and petite with short purple hair and emerald green eyes. One of her eyes was ripped out long ago, and she wears a black eyepatch to cover it. She has short horns poking out of her hair. She's partial to wearing purple and green. Personality Mal is a fun loving and generally appears carefree, but she is also capable of being serious. She's very intelligent and adventurous and frequently goes on quests for knowledge. She can be brutal and mischievous, but she can also be courageous when needed. When she was younger, Mal had a habit of looking out for only herself, and taking almost any deal if she thought it could benefit her, even if it could harm another. As she got older, she grew out of this and came to regret her previous actions. When people ask what her full name is, Mal gives various increasingly long and ridiculous names. Biography Early Life Mal Wrayburn is a daughter of a faerie with draconic ancestry and a human and grew up in a rather unremarkable village, where most of the children would avoid her, whispering rumors about how she would curse them if they got too close. Her only friend at first was a girl named Uma Blackwater, who was similarly "cursed." When Mal was a preteen, she was chosen by a local lord at random to seek a higher education, but she would have to leave Uma behind. She decided to accept, and the night before she had to leave, she got into a fight about it with Uma, which quickly escalated into a dangerous brawl, in which Mal lost an eye. She left the next day without looking back, but she later came to regret it. While getting educated, Mal read about magic and learned of her strong affinity for magic, which she traced back to her draconic mother. As she grew older, she regretted a lot of stupid decisions when she was younger, namely leaving Uma and all the other children to live in poverty. She decided to build a village where people could come for a good home, educational opportunities, and protection. She met a like minded elf wizard, Evie Pontmercy, and the two soon got to work on making their village. Enlisting the help of two other mages, Jay Abanazar, who was also an old friend of Mal and Uma's. and Carlos belle de Vil, the four completed their village, Toscinot. The stories soon spread and people came from all over to live in Toscinot. Abilities *Faerie fire magic: Mal's main magic is using faerie fire, which appears as purple fire. *Dragon skin: Mal can harden parts of her body with scales, but it takes a lot of power for her to do this for her full body, and therefore can only maintain this for no longer than ten minutes. *Greek fire magic: Mal is learning to use Greek fire magic. Relationships Family *Evie Pontmercy: Evie is Mal's close friend and eventual wife. The two met while conceptualizing Toscinot and bonded over a shared passion to give people good homes. *Maleficent: Mal is distant from her mother, disliking her actions and changing her name to distance herself even more from her mother. Friends *Jay Abanazar: Besides Uma, Jay is Mal's oldest friend, although they didn't get closer until Mal found him to help with Toscinot. He doesn't hold a grudge against her for taking the nobleman's deal. *Carlos belle de Vil: Mal's slightly newer friend who she met through Evie. She is shown to be protective of him, as he is still new to adventuring. *Diavolo: Diavolo is Mal's raven familiar who is often seen on her shoulder. Mal values him as a friend and helper, and therefore he is loyal to her. *Lux Seaborn: It is unknown how the two previously met, but Mal is good friends with the Greek sea captain, even embarking on several missions with her and serving as the Flying Dutchman's occasional cambiante. *Sako Yarrowman: Mal and Sako are shown to have a good friendship, shown when Mal is happy to see him in Toscinot and the two often exchange barbs. Trivia *She's based off the Descendants character of the same name. *Mal is one of the few characters who knows about the existence of both the Greek and Norse pantheons. *Her characterization is strongly based around Odin's. Her eyepatch and single eye is a reference to this. *She used to be a warlock, but the author changed her class to sorcerer. *Mal's full name was Maleficent, but had it legally changed to Mal. Category:Females Category:She/Her Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Mages Category:Fire Mages Category:Norse Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Pirates of the Infinite Blue Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Freelance Adventurers Category:Toscinot Residents Category:A to Z Category:Sorcerers Category:Draconic Bloodline Sorcerers Category:First Generation Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids